


Something that can wash out the pain (traducción)

by littlesappuccino



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesappuccino/pseuds/littlesappuccino
Summary: Pasó apenas un año desde que volvieron a hablarse, y Sebastian quisiera que el breve encuentro en el podio de Australia haya significado tanto para Mark como lo significó para él.





	Something that can wash out the pain (traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisuf1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisuf1/gifts).
  * A translation of [Something that can wash out the pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471788) by [sisuf1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisuf1/pseuds/sisuf1). 



> Nota del autor: Esta historia se inspiró en el tweet y la publicación en Instagram de Mark comentando sobre el accidente de Fernando en el GP de Australia 2016 y en el encuentro de Seb y Mark en el podio de dicha carrera.

Ni un tweet.

Ni una foto en Instagram.

Ni siquiera un comentario.

 

Hace por lo menos 10 minutos que Sebastian mira fijamente la pantalla de su teléfono. Estudia atentamente [la foto de Fernando tirándo de la oreja de Mark](https://www.instagram.com/p/BDOFAFUJFkS/); se les nota en la cara a ambos el cariño que se tienen.

 

El accidente de Fernando les dió un gran susto, y Fernando siempre fue la persona favorita de Mark en el paddock, así que Sebastian no debería sentir celos, ni siquiera debería sorprenderse de que Mark diera a conocer su alivio de manera pública. Hasta el mismo Sebastian se sintió aliviado al enterarse de que los dos pilotos involucrados en el accidente habían salido por sus propios medios de aquel desastre. Y sigue diciéndose a sí mismo que es una estupidez, pero no lo puede evitar. No puede evitar el nudo de amargura que se le hace en el estómago. El sentimiento de inseguridad lo empuja tan fácilmente a la duda... porque él no es Fernando.

 

Ni siquiera está seguro de que él y Mark sean amigos. No. Fernando es amigo de Mark. Un amigo muy, muy cercano. Tal vez más que un amigo...

 

Y tiene que dejar de pensar en eso ya mismo porque lo único que va a lograr es ponerse mal, y entonces ¿qué explicación daría si algún miembro del equipo lo viera así, visiblemente afectado en el medio de la zona de embarque del aeropuerto?

 

Es un hecho que Sebastian y Mark volvieron a hablarse, desde hace ya un tiempo, y su relación ahora es mucho mejor de la que tenían en el pasado (gracias a los beneficios de no tener a Helmut Marko interfiriendo), pero siguen tratándose con cierta reserva, aún no se sienten del todo cómodos con este nuevo trato entre ellos. 

 

Ya pasó más de un año desde aquella primera charla en el avión, cuando regresaban de Australia. Hubo otras charlas y otros encuentros, y un puñado de mensajes de felicitación entre ellos desde ese entonces, y sin embargo, Sebastian todavía siente que Mark solamente está dándole el gusto, como si no quisiera herir sus sentimientos, que lo trata como se trata a un adolescente víctima de un enamoramiento estúpido, inútil y no correspondido. A veces, Sebastian se pregunta por qué Mark siquiera se molesta en dirigirle la palabra después de todo lo que pasó. 

 

Entonces, sigue mirando fijamente la foto, y casi, casi puede escuchar el eco de su propia voz diciendo: "Es una lástima que ya no seas mi compañero de equipo".

 

Sebastian busca el video en Internet y lo mira varias veces, con cuidado de que nadie del equipo se dé cuenta.

 

Es realmente vergonzoso.

 

La cara lo delata, y si Mark alguna vez dudó de los sentimientos de Sebastian hacia él, entonces esto se lo debe haber dejado bien clarito. 

 

Y encima, todo el mundo lo vio.

 

Todos.

 

Los fans.

 

El equipo.

 

Mark. 

 

Sebastian suspira profundamente mientras guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo y trata por enésima vez  de sacarse de encima la decepción que le provoca el silencio de su ex compañero. Cierra los ojos, pero no puede evitar que le venga a la mente la sensación de la mano de Mark apoyada en su cintura, su calor filtrándose a través del overol.

 

No debería sentirse así de dolido. Mark nunca sentiría lo mismo por él. ni aunque las cosas entre ellos hubieran sido diferente o si no tuvieran tanta historia a cuestas.

 

Y sin embargo, desearía que el intercambio en el podio hubiera significado algo (lo que fuera) para Mark. 

 

El teléfono vibra de repente y Sebastian se apura para ver de quién es el mensaje que acaba de llegar. Pero el nombre que aparece en la pantalla no es el que él esperaba y entonces vuelve a guardar el teléfono sin molestarse en leer el mensaje.

 

Una vez más, trata de convencerse de que el silencio de Mark no importa, que lo que realmente importa es que las cosas entre ellos están bien, y que eso basta, porque no podría soportar que Mark lo odiara, ni en el pasado, ni nunca.

 

Esta amistad importa más que su tonto enamoramiento. 

Lo repite en su mente una y otra vez, como un mantra.

 

El teléfono vuelve a vibrar, sobresaltándolo, y casi lo ignora, pensando que es Kimi otra vez, pero decide contestar. Tal vez así pueda dejar de pensar, y dejar de sentir frustración, celos y sentimientos no correspondidos. 

 

Pero esta vez, el mensaje no es de Kimi, y a Sebastian se le detiene el corazón por un segundo (o dos) cuando lee la pantalla.

 

_"Para el caso, yo también extraño tenerte como compañero de equipo ;)"._

 

Sebastian responde tan solo con _";)"_ , porque no confía en poder poner algo en palabras en ese momento. Guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo y siente que se le salió un peso de los hombros. No es una declaración de amistad en público, y tal vez nunca lleguen a ese punto, pero esto, este mensaje es suficiente, más que suficiente, y no debería hacerlo sentir tan tontamente feliz. 

 

Algo en su mente se aquieta después de eso.

 

Y si Sebastian se la pasa todo el viaje de regreso a casa mirando la pantalla del teléfono y sonriendo como un idiota a cada rato, bueno... nadie tiene por qué saber el motivo detrás de su sonrisa. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del traductor: Esta es una traducción del trabajo original de sisuf1, a modo de regalo de cumpleaños para ella :) Feliz cumple, ¡espero que te guste!


End file.
